Payback (Black Ops)
Get the Soviet Escape the tunnels Capture the Hind Get in the Hind Fly to Kravchenko's base Destroy the NVA defenses Destroy the Soviet HIP Destroy SAM site Destroy the NVA defenses Destroy Soviet Hinds Kill Kravchenko Free POWs Kill Kravchenko |enemies = Viet Cong, North Vietnamese Army, Soviet Armed Forces, Lev Kravchenko |console = pow}} "Payback" is the twelfth campaign mission in Call of Duty: Black Ops set in Laos. In this mission, the player operates a Mi-24 Hind, in order to find Kravchenko's compound and kill him. Although the player has full control of horizontal movement, they cannot control vertical movement. Characters *Alex Mason (playable) *Frank Woods (M.I.A.) *Joseph Bowman (K.I.A.) *Viktor Reznov (Mind game) *Lev Kravchenko (M.I.A/W.I.A.) *Soviet Interrogator (K.I.A.) *Interrogator 1 *Interrogator 2 *Nikita Dragovich (Mentioned/Cutscene) *Friedrich Steiner (Cutscene Only) *VC Bookie (K.I.A) Level Briefing Transmission #14-15-20. Designate: DELTA No contact from SOG Group X-RAY Last known location Laos - Vietnam border Mason and team presumed KIA 1100 hours, February 19, 1968 Overview The mission begins with Mason and Woods in wooden cages, half underwater. The Vietcong then takes them to a room in a cave with VC and a Soviet Interrogator, with a table in the center, to play Russian Roulette. Mason sits down with Bowman sitting opposite. The Soviet tells Bowman that he must play or die, to which he refuses and insults the Soviet, who beats Bowman to death via blows to the head using a steel pipe, followed by him saying "next". Bowman's body is dragged away, and the player sees Woods struggling as VC force him into Bowman's seat. Woods asks Mason what the plan is, while the VC Bookie is getting impatient. The bookie spins the gun which lands on Woods, who reluctantly pulls the trigger. The gun dry-fires, and the bookie passes it to Mason. Mason and Woods agree on a plan. Woods, putting the gun down, sees the gun's barrel and the bullet in the next chamber. Thus, he informs Mason they need to execute the plan now. Mason informs Woods of the position of the enemies behind him ("6 and 8'o'clock") and then grabs and shoots the bookie point blank with the Python. He grabs the bookie's loaded pistol and, while using the bookie as a human shield, takes out the rest of the VC, but not before the Russian escapes. Mason and Woods pursue him through the cave, fighting off Viet Cong, until they find him trying to escape through a hatch. They shoot him down, and climb up the hatch outside. As the Russian falls Woods says "For Bowman!" to which Mason replies "For Bowman." The 2nd part of the mission begins just outside the cave. Mason and Woods find a Spetsnaz platoon guarding a Russian Mi-24A Hind in a jungle clearing. They ambush them, and board the Hind. Mason acts as pilot and gunner of the Hind as they proceed up the river valley, wreaking havoc on the Ho Chi Minh Trail below, destroying SAMs, an Mi-8 HIP, sampans, NVA PT boats, armored AAAs, ZSUs and emplacements, guard towers that fire RPGs, radar tower, bridges, oil pipelines, and two Soviet Hinds before landing somewhere not far from Kravchenko's compound. Mason and Woods then reach the compound, located inside a large cave and fight their way in. Mason finds captured American soldiers and Reznov in holding cells. After releasing them they fight their way into the cave to reach Kravchenko. When Mason kicks open the door of Kravchenko's office he is ambushed by Kravchenko, who then beats Mason. Just when he is about to knock Mason out, Woods sneaks up behind and stabs Kravchenko in the back. Kravchenko retaliates by pulling the pins on his grenade belt to kill everyone in the room. Seconds before it detonates Woods shoves Kravchenko and throws himself and the Russian through the window, followed by a big explosion below, which seemingly kills them both. Reznov returns to Mason and they find the documents leading to Rebirth Island. Video Walkthrough Call of Duty Black Ops - Campaign - Payback|Payback Weapon Loadout Transcript Achievements/Trophies *'Russian bar-b-q' (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by killing 10 Russians with the Flamethrower attachment. *'With Extreme Prejudice' (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Obtained by reaching the Compound in the Hind using only rockets. *'Not Today' (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Obtained by beating "Crash Site", "WMD", and "Payback" on Veteran. Intel Gallery Clearing.pic.png|Concept art of the hind in the clearing. Russian roulette payback.png|The famous russian roulette scene. Mason_pointing_a_Python_at_himself.jpg|Mason pointing a Python at himself. VC_Bookie_and_Bowman.jpg|The VC Bookie holding a butcher's knife onto Bowman's neck. Take the Hind.jpg|Mason and Woods about to take the Hind. Woods_and_the_Hind_BO.png|Woods standing in front of the Hind. Payback getting in hind.jpg|Climb onboard the Mi-24. Payback destroying hind.jpg|Destroying the enemy Hind. World War II red army picture.jpg|Steiner's location found in Kravchenko's office. SURPRISE!!!.jpg|Kravchenko stabbed in the back by Woods. Kravchenko_standing_over_a_subdued_Mason.jpg|Kravchenko standing over Mason. Reznov_POW_BO.png|Reznov after he came out of his POW cell. payback intel.jpg|Intel unlockable. Videos Trivia *The Russian Roulette scene in this level is a reference to the infamous Russian Roulette scene in the 1978 movie "The Deer Hunter", where three American soldiers are captured by Vietcong forces and two of them are forced to play Russian Roulette until they escape. *This level was presented at E3, but only the helicopter portion is shown. Even the text at the bottom left-hand corner that begins each level was shown at the part where Woods and Mason hijack the helicopter. **On the E3 Demo, before entering the helicopter, the player was seen using a Commando. On the final version of the game, it is not possible to find a Commando in this level. **On the E3 Demo, the only weapons that could've been found around the helicopter were SPAS-12s and AK47s. *In the introduction, it can be seen that Nova-6 is made with Neodymium, Rhenium and Sulfur. *In the room with Steiner's location, a picture can be found of Dragovich, Kravchenko, Steiner, Petrenko, and Reznov. The side with Reznov on is cracked up the middle. *When the VC Bookie yells in Vietnamese, he says "Bắn! Bắn! Bắn!" meaning "Shoot! Shoot! Shoot!". The subtitles, however, misspell it as "Bac! Bac! Bac!"'. *In the E3 demo, the helicopter's windows weren't transparent. *The Russian Roulette scene was recreated during the VGA's in celebration of Frank Woods being announced as the best video game character that year. *Strangely, if Graphic Content is off during the Russian Roulette scene, when Woods says Motherfuckers! We're gonna make em' pay! he will say it in a loud tone, whereas with the filter, he will say it quietly. *In the start of the mission, Woods is seen as Pvt. Woods. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Single Player Levels